El cazador
by Geum Jan di
Summary: Conocido como el "cazador", Uzumaki Naruto andaba de chica en chica en aquel instituto. Sin embargo, no con todas había estado. Faltaba una. La tímida, introvertida y hermosa Hinata Hyuuga. La única que no había sucumbido a sus encantos, la única que se escondía de él, la única que sin comprenderlo, robaría su corazón.


¡RETO LEMON PARA EL CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJAS!

No es que tenga mucho lemon pero, espero que os guste!

* * *

Un hermoso día se presentaba en la ciudad de Konoha. Flores en los árboles, hojas verdes, el agua de río corriendo casi transparente dejando ver a los peces, pájaros jugando bajo ese cielo azul…la primavera había llegado, llenando a la ciudad de alegría y color. Estudiantes que se dirigían a la escuela, compañeros que se encontraban y saludaban con alegría, sonrisas, uniformes, carreras, todo estaba como siempre.

Una chica, parada delante de un espejo, se colocó sus gafas, observándose algo desanimada. De pies a cabeza, un bonito uniforme de falda corta roja tableada, una camisa blanca con un lazo anudado en su cuello, el símbolo de su instituto en el bolsillo izquierdo de la misma, sobre su pecho; medias blancas por encima de las rodillas…un uniforme bonito, un uniforme que sólo quedaba bien a chicas bonitas. Y ella, no lo era.

Tenía el cabello largo, demasiado largo para su estilo, casi rozando sus rodillas, de un color que no sabía definir. Era negro, pero dependiendo del sol, a veces, podía verse azulado. Liso, suave y brillante, pero ella siempre lo llevaba recogido en dos trenzas cayendo sobre sus hombros. Su cara…era pálida, aunque muy a menudo sus mejillas le daban un toque rosado, sus labios, carnosos y también de un color rosado que contrastaba con su rostro. Ojos grandes y blancos, con toques violetas, ocultos bajo unas grandes gafas que llevaba para disimularlos, nariz respingona y pequeña…definitivamente era un cuadro. Un cuadro de esos modernos en los que se pintaban cosas sin sentido.

Suspiró, bajando su mirada. Ella no era linda. Nunca lo sería. Nadie se iba a fijar nunca en alguien como ella.

-¡Hinata-chan, el desayuno!- gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo.

Hinata se levantó de la silla de su tocador, mirándose por última vez, antes de agarrar su cartera y salir de su habitación.

Hoy sería un día como otro cualquiera

O eso fue lo que pensó, lo que pensó antes de salir de su casa, porque, con lo que este momento veía, el día ya había cambiado. Aquel ya no iba a ser "un día monótono".

Terminadas las clases y a medio camino de salir del gran edificio, Hinata tuvo que volver a su clase, olvidándose de aquello que era esencial para su trabajo. Subió corriendo las escaleras y cuando se detuvo en la puerta, respiró agotada. Sólo tenía que entrar y coger su libreta. Sin embargo, todo se detuvo en el momento en que abrió la puerta.

La imagen que presenció en ese momento, nunca la olvidaría.

Uzumaki Naruto, el chico más popular del instituto, no sólo por la energía que desprendía ni esa especialidad para llevarse con todos bien, también por ser conocido como el "_cazador_". Su habilidad para atrapar una chica, enamorarla y después, desecharla, era única. Su mirada, su sonrisa, y ese atractivo que poseía, eran las armas que él utilizaba para atraer a las chicas. Armas, en las que ella, se había fijado. Porque, desde el momento en que llegó a su clase, en que vio por primera vez esos ojos azules tan parecidos al cielo en verano, lo supo. Uzumaki Naruto no era una persona normal. Él era un cazador, el mejor de todos. Nunca dejaba escapar a su presa, no sin antes, haberla probado.

Por todo eso, no quitaba que lo mirara sorprendida, besando a otra chica mientras sus manos se perdían bajo la blusa desabotonada de la sonrojada chica. Por segundos los observó, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien besarse y sus ojos no podían apartarse de lo que veía.

Por supuesto, que hubiera abierto la puerta y que enfrente mismo estuvieran ellos, no ayudaba en nada.

Sin dejar de besar a la chica, sus ojos azules se posaron en ella, sonrojándola y provocando que mirara a un lado.

-Hyuuga- dijo él, tras separarse, con una sonrisa.

-L-lo siento- empuñó sus manos, nerviosa- o-olvidé algo-

Pasó entre ellos hacia su mesa, agarró su libreta y la estrechó contra su pecho, sintiendo su corazón acelerado. Volvió a voltearse, y haciendo una reverencia, salió por la otra puerta a toda prisa.

Una sonrisa altiva curvó los labios de ojiazul, mirando hacia la puerta. Él lo había visto, esos ojos, sus mejillas, incluso sus labios…

-Nada mal Hyuuga-

Y dicho eso, se despidió de la chica como si nada hubiera pasado, agarró su mochila y salió de la clase.

* * *

-¡Gracias por tu trabajo!-

Hinata hizo una reverencia antes de que las puertas se cerraran, luego volteó y suspiró, contenta. Hoy había hecho un buen trabajo. Los guionistas le habían felicitado, e incluso el creador de ese manga.

Volvió a girarse, mirando aquel lujoso y alto edificio. Allí, en esa editorial, era donde ella trabajaba, haciendo de dobladora, poniendo voz a los personajes que algunos de los autores más conocidos de anime le pedían. Bajó su cabeza, sonrojada y sonriendo.

Posiblemente, de lo único que se sentía satisfecha era de su voz. De esa voz que le había conseguido un puesto de trabajo seguro y que a ella, le encantaba.

Estrechó el nuevo guión contra su pecho, con ganas de poder empezar a grabar. ¿De qué trataría la historia?

-Así que aquí trabajas-

Se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron al completo. Se volteó, encontrándose de cara con el pecho de una persona. Elevó su mirada, quedándose luego boquiabierta. Boqueó, sin poder llegar a pronunciar su nombre. ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

-U-U-uzu…-

Naruto apartó la mirada del edificio, fijándola en ella. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Jamás lo imaginé- dijo él, inclinándose sobre su rostro- debes tener una voz muy linda-

HInata desvió su mirada, volviendo a sonrojarse.

No podía evitarlo. Tenerle a él tan cerca sin llegar a recordar lo de esa mañana… la imagen de esa chica agarrada su cuello, sus manos metidas en su camisa, sus labios compartidos… volvió a mirarle, bajando la mirada a sus labios, que tan cerca de los suyos se encontraban. ¿Cómo sería besarle? Naruto sonrió ladino, observando las reacciones y la mirada de la chica. Todas caían, era imposible que ella, la chica más introvertida de clase, no lo hiciera. Se alejó de nuevo, poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

-Y dime, ¿cómo es trabajar en lugar como este?- miró el edificio y luego a ella- ¿Te gusta?-

Hinata asintió, desviando su mirada. Tenía su corazón tan acelerado…

-Mmm…me gustaría oírte algún día- ella le miró, extrañada mientras él sonreía-por supuesto, en privado- se sonrojó de nuevo, ¿Qué significaba eso? Y ¿Por qué estaba sujetando una de sus trenzas? ¿Por qué sonreía de esa forma?- aunque pienso que a la clase también le interesará saber que nuestra pequeña Hinata es una de las dobladoras de la serie más popular en clase- Hinata abrió sus ojos al completo. ¿Decírselo a la clase…? Y que todos se burlaran de ella aún más

-No- alzó la voz ella, alarmada- por favor, n-no se lo digas a nadie- bajó su mirada, preocupada- por favor, n-no quiero…-

Sin dejar de sonreír, Naruto siguió con su cabello, desmontando la trenza.

-¿No quieres que nadie lo sepa? – mordiendo su labio, Hinata negó, al borde de llorar. No quería sufrir más burlas. Ya tenía suficiente con su aspecto para que ahora siguieran metiéndose con ella.

No. HInata sólo quería que terminara todo, que la dejaran en paz y se olvidaran de ella. Quería una vida tranquila.

-Está bien-

Hinata abrió sus ojos, asombrada, mirándose luego el cabello. ¿Cuándo le había sacado las trenzas? Se sonrojó y le miró, sin saber como lo había estado haciendo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Q-que…-pero Naruto sujetó su mentón y se inclinó de nuevo, sonriendo. Hinata contuvo el aliento al verle parado tan cerca de sus labios. L-le iba a…cerró sus ojos con fuerza y Naruto sonrió.

-Yo no diré absolutamente nada…-Hinata volvió a abrirlos, asombrada y Naruto, aprovechando el acercamiento, le retiró las gafas- si me dejas besarte las veces que quiera-

Sus ojos se abrieron al completo cuando este juntó sus labios. Se sonrojó furiosamente, notando esos labios cálidos sobre los suyos, apremiando presión. Le estaba besando. ¡Uzumaki Naruto le estaba besando!

Le empujó, cayendo con ello al suelo, pero sin dejar de mirarle, atónita. Naruto se acercó, recogió la libreta y leyó el titulo- _Happy marriage-_ . Miró a Hinata, con su cabello ondulado sobre sus hombros y el suelo, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos…sonrió al bajar su mirada por su cuerpo.

-Conejos- dijo él, observando sus braguitas.

Hinata rápidamente cerró sus piernas y las bajó, muerta de vergüenza. ¿Pero que le pasaba a ese tipo?

-Por el momento, me llevaré esto- dijo mirando el guión- parece interesante- la miró de nuevo- y recuerda, yo no diré nada, si tu…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por su propia sonrisa- creo que con eso será poco...pero, para comenzar, no está mal- y se volteó, alzando el guión a modo de despedida- no llegues tarde mañana-

Hinata lo observó partir, boquiabierta. Le había besado. Él. Uzumaki Naruto, el cazador. Naruto le había besado, a ella.

-Yo no diré absolutamente nada…si me dejas besarte las veces que quiera-

Enrojeció hasta las orejas, con su corazón acelerado. Y no sólo la besaría esa vez…sino que tantas veces como él quisiera.

Puso la mano sobre sus labios, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos los mismos.

¿Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella…verdad?

* * *

Hinata corrió la puerta lentamente, mirando dentro de la clase antes de entrar. Suspiró aliviada al no verle y corriendo la puerta al completo, entró con una sonrisa a clase.

-Conejita-

Hinata se detuvo, completamente tensa, palideciendo. _No podía ser…_

Naruto se apartó de la pared y se acercó a ella, sonriendo, hasta pararse delante de ella. Hinata desvió la mirada, mordiendo su labio cuando de pronto él le puso algo sobre la cabeza. Ella lo agarró, sorprendiéndose al ver su guión, el cual, sonrojada, apretó contra su pecho.

Suplicaba que nadie lo hubiera visto

-No te aconsejo hacerlo- Hinata le miró- no es para ti- y tras eso, se alejó, volviendo a juntarse con los compañeros de su clase.

La peliazul corrió a su asiento, se sacó su mochila y metió el guión dentro, mirando a todos lados, para después suspirar aliviada.

-Hyuuga-

Cuando ella alzó su mirada, Ino Yamanaka, una de sus compañeras de clase, popular, hermosa y muy buena en las notas, estaba delante suyo, junto con el grupo de chicas que siempre iba con ella. De ojos increíblemente azules, cabello rubio sujeto en una alta cola, cuerpo esbelto y una sonrisa que encandilaba a cualquiera.

-Te ves linda sin gafas-

Y tras esas palabras, acompañadas de una sonrisa, se alejó, dejándola sorprendida. Hinata se sonrojó, sin saber cómo reaccionar. La chica más guapa de su clase le había dicho que se veía linda. Sonrió tímida. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era linda.

Desde la otra punta de la clase, Naruto sonreía mirando en dirección a Hinata.

.

.

-Hyuuga- A la hora del descanso, Naruto se acercó a su mesa, dejando a toda la clase sorprendida, incluso a la misma Hinata- necesito hablar contigo- se volteó y dirigió a la salida.

Hinata miró por un momento a toda la clase, sonrojada, pero rápidamente agarró su bentou y salió tras él, con su cabeza baja. Subieron hasta la azotea del instituto, y una vez allí, Hinata miró asombrada el cielo. Era muy azul, con grandes nubes esponjosas y un sol que calentaba de forma agradable su rostro. Le gustaba esta época del año. Cuando miró a Naruto, se sonrojó al notar su mirada puesta en ella, y desvió su mirada, nerviosa.

-¿Q-que querías…-

-Vamos- interrumpió él, alejándose de nuevo.

Hinata lo siguió y pronto lo vio sentado en el suelo, estirando piernas y apoyándose sobre sus manos. Lo imitó, y también se sentó, a su lado, pero algo alejada. Desenvolvió su bentou y abrió su caja, sonriendo al ver el gran almuerzo que le había preparado su madre.

_¡Gracias mamá!_

Separó los bastones, agarró un trozo de tortilla y se lo llevó a la boca, disfrutando de ese sabor tan delicioso. Tragó y volvió a coger otro trozo más, pero deteniéndose al llevarlo a su boca. Enseguida se sonrojó y bajó su mano. Naruto estaba mirándola, y ella podía sentir su mirada, intimidándola.

-Deberías sonreír más a menudo- para cuando ella le miró, Naruto se había acercado, agarrado la mano donde tenía los bastones y llevarse la comida a la boca.- esta bueno- Hinata enrojeció con fuerza, mientras él volvía a colocarse, tumbado sobre el suelo y cerrando sus ojos. Observó los bastones, bastones que él se había llevado a la boca.

Algo se revolvió en su vientre, haciéndola sentir emocionada. Agarró otro trozo de comida y se lo llevó a la boca, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

.

.

Para su asombro, el día pasó sin que Naruto hubiera intentado nada. Estaba sorprendida, porque, después de ese encuentro, pensó que él se iría a aprovechar de ella, a molestarla día tras día. Pero pareció equivocarse y, aunque eso, extrañamente le hacía sentir algo triste, decidió continuar con su clase, sonriendo.

El timbre sonó y cuando ella bajó a cambiar sus zapatos, se lo encontró apoyando contra las taquillas, de brazos cruzados. Él abrió sus ojos cuando la vio, quedándose varios segundos mirándola. Intimidada, miró a otro lado.

-Vamos a mi casa-

Eso la desconcertó

-¿Eh?-

.

.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese sitio?

Se vio sentada en la moqueta de la habitación de Naruto, frente a una mesa pequeña, que supuso, sería la mesa donde él estudiaba. Era una habitación, algo más grande que la suya, muy masculina, aunque bastante recogida. Una televisión, ordenador, una máquina de juegos, libros, comics, revistas, videojuegos…nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

¡Espera! ¡¿Qué hacía ella mirando la habitación? Ni siquiera debería estar ahí.

Se levantó y al hacerlo, la puerta de esa habitación se abrió. Naruto entró, ataviado con un pantalón azul cómodo y una camisa de manga corta blanca, con un dibujo gracioso de un perro persiguiendo a un hombre. Meneó la cabeza, sonrojándose.

¡Ese no era momento para perderse en cosas así!

-Anno…Uzumaki…-él cerró la puerta y dejó la bandeja de refrescos y pastas dulces sobre la pequeña mesa. Hinata jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa- y-yo tengo que…-

-Necesito que me ayudes con matemáticas- dijo él, sentándose en la alfombra.

-Eh? M-mate…-balbuceó sorprendida mientras Naruto sacaba los libros de su cartera- de acuerdo- asintió ella, extrañada, volviendo a sentarse.

Y durante casi hora y media entera estuvieron practicando, Hinata resolviendo sus dudas y Naruto resolviendo los problemas sin decir palabra.

Era todo tan extraño.

No hacía ni un día que se hablaban, después de aquel horroroso descubrimiento, y ya se encontraba en su casa. Hacía tiempo que iban juntos, pero nunca se había parado a hablar con ella. ¿Por qué ese día le había seguido? Porque debió de seguirle, nadie sabía a lo que ella se dedicaba después de clases. ¿Por qué había dicho tales palabras?

_-Yo no diré absolutamente nada…si me dejas besarte las veces que quiera-_

Se sonrojó e inconscientemente tocó su labio, recordando la calidez de aquel beso.

Aquel había sido su primer beso

Sonrió tímidamente, dándose cuenta después que tenía sobre ella la mirada azulada de Naruto. Sonrojada, volvió a agarrar su lápiz.

-Pareces feliz-

-N-no lo estoy-

-¿Y por qué sonríes?-

-Acaso no…-pero calló al verle tan cerca ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?- no estaba sonriendo-masculló, desviando su mirada al libro, sin embargo Naruto siguió mirándola- Y-yo tengo que irme…-

-Hoy no trabajas- Hinata volteó a mirarle, asombrada. ¿Cómo sabía él…? Naruto sonriendo, apoyó su cabeza en su mano- lo sé todo de ti, conejita- aproximó su rostro, provocando que sus labios se rozaran- ¿No te interesaría saberlo todo de mí?- y con una sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, lamió sus labios.

Hinata se separó rápidamente, chocando contra la cama, cubriendo su boca, sonrojada furiosamente. Naruto le…le había…su lengua….

Gateando, Naruto se acercó a ella, volviendo a pararse muy cerca de su rostro.

-Te dije que no diría nada si me dejabas besarte cuando quisiera- apartó su mano de su boca y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios, sujetando su muñeca para evitar que volviera a cubrirse- y hoy no lo hice en todo el día- sus labios descendieron por su mentón, recorriendo su mandíbula, hasta pararse en el cuello, el cual aspiró antes de pasar su lengua.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, estremeciéndose al notar su lengua. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo?

-Hueles tan bien…-Hinata pudo notar sus dientes clavarse en su piel, su lengua... ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Se agarró a sus brazos.

-Naruto…-

Él se detuvo unos segundos, asombrado para pasar después a sonreír.

-Me gusta cómo suena- elevó la cabeza, mirando sus ojos- me encantaría escucharlo gritar-

Y sin poder llegar a protestar, Naruto se lanzó a sus labios. Hinata no supo reaccionar ante ese acto inesperado, hasta que en su mente despertó ese chip que le dijo que se alejara. Separó sus labios mientras le empujaba, sonrojada furiosamente.

-P-por favor…-desvió la mirada- no…-se escurría cada vez hacía abajo, intentado alejarse- déjame…-

Naruto la observó, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Realmente no quieres- y tal como lo dijo, se apartó de ella, sentándose a su lado, pero tirando de ella para sentarla sobre sus piernas. Hinata se alarmó, miró a la puerta, deseando escapar, pero pronto toda idea desapareció y volteó a mirarle- Eres la primera chica que no quiere que le bese- Naruto estaba deshaciendo su trenza, totalmente concentrado en ello- es extraño, ya que siempre son ellas las que desean que lo haga- rió ante su propio comentario- pero tú eres diferente. Desde el principio lo supe- sus dedos deshacían la trenza, con una sonrisa- el que no te fijaras en mí me cabreó bastante-Hinata se sorprendió, mientras él, pasaba a la otra trenza- y el que todavía no lo hagas todavía me molesta- él volvió a sonreír, ladino- para mi, eres todo un reto-

Terminó con la segunda trenza, dejando que el cabello ondulado cayera sobre sus hombros y parte de su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa, él la observó. Desde sus piernas, acostadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, hasta su cabeza. Su cabello, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios…

-Eres preciosa- murmuró acariciando su mejilla, sonrojando a Hinata.

_¿Ella, preciosa? _

Naruto ahuecó las manos en su rostro, aproximando el suyo. Hinata esperó que volviera a juntar sus labios, pero él solamente sonrió y desvió su boca a su oreja.

-Te quiero para mí-

Sus ojos blancos se abrieron al completo, cerrándolos luego al sentir sus manos bajo su camisa, agarrando su cintura. Se sintió desfallecida, y tuvo que agarrarse a su camisa.

-Quiero que seas mía- lamió su oreja mientras sus manos, seguían acariciando descendiendo para agarrar su trasero. Hinata respingó y gimió al sentirlas. Naruto la atrajo más a su cuerpo, colocándola sobre su masculinidad- sólo…déjame a mí-

Él separó su boca de su oreja y la encaró; Hinata abrió sus ojos, respirando acalorada mientras Naruto se iba acercando a su boca. Se apartó un poco, pero enseguida volvió a acercar su boca.

-¿R-realmente…quieres besarme?- se atrevió a preguntar, sonrojada, dudando.

No obtuvo más que una sonrisa como respuesta, antes de que Naruto terminara de acortar la distancia entre sus labios. Hinata le miraba sorprendido, pero a poco, fue cerrando sus ojos, y rodeó el cuello de Naruto, presionando sus labios.

Él quería besarla. Naruto le había dicho que era hermosa. Que la quería a ella. ¿No era eso suficiente para alguien como ella?

Sus labios se movieron sobre los suyos, le besaban con suavidad, con tortuosa lentitud, despertando en ella sentimientos nunca vistos. Se sorprendió al encontrarse de repente con una intrusa que no contaba. Su lengua. Su lengua se enredaba con la suya. Era tan…extraño y ...placentero.

Naruto se separó, sonriendo al ver su rostro, cuando ella abrió sus ojos, miró a un lado, sonrojada al ver su mirada divertida.

-E-s la primera vez que…que…-le fue imposible continuar, muerta de vergüenza. Naruto rió, virando su rostro.

-Y no sabes cuánto me complace que me hayas estado esperando-

-N-no estaba esper...-pero él cortó la conversación, volviendo a besarla. Hinata volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a enredar sus brazos en su cuello.

Aquello ya no se iba a quedar sólo en beso.

.

.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró bajo el cuerpo de Naruto y sobre la cama. Por un momento de lucidez, se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero rápidamente volvió a caer en los labios de Naruto, que apresaron los suyos de forma hambrienta. Hinata le rodeó el cuello y pudo notar bajo sus manos la piel caliente de Naruto. No supo en qué momento su uniforme desapareció, ni que solamente se encontraba en braguitas, apretando sus pechos contra el de Naruto. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que hacía. Únicamente deseaba que siguiera besándola, que la tocara. Únicamente tenía a Naruto en mente.

-Naruto…-

El rubio besó su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas que posiblemente se harían visibles al día siguiente, pero no importaba. De esa forma demostraba que había sido él el primero.

Siguió descendiendo, llegando hasta uno de sus pechos, el cual abarcó con su boca, lamió y paseó sus dientes, encargándose después del otro. Su mano descendiendo por su vientre, llegando hasta su intimidad, adentrándose bajo la tela. Gimió cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos. Hinata clavó sus uñas en sus brazos, arqueándose llena de placer. Sabría que de nuevo explotaría.

-Naruto…Naruto…-

Pero él seguía demasiado ocupado lamiendo su piel, descendiendo por su vientre. Dios, estaba deseando adentrarse en ella. Retiró su dedo, provocando que se quejara y él por el contrario, sonriera.

-Esto…todavía no ha acabado…-dijo él algo ronco, bajando las braguitas- ni lo sueñes…-gruñó, volviendo a bajar su cabeza.

Hinata abrió sus ojos al completo al sentir su lengua, provocando que gritara, que sea agarrara a la cama, que su cuerpo se arqueara por ese inmenso placer. Más, deseaba mucho más.

Antes de llegar, Naruto se apartó, maldiciendo al abrir un cajón y sacar un pequeño paquete. Ella sentía la falta de ese cuerpo ardiendo sobre el suyo, necesitaba sus caricias, sus besos, que por una vez…se adentrara en ella. Sintió su cuerpo pesado sobre el suyo y entreabrió sus ojos, fijándose en la mirada azul oscura del rubio, que sin más, volvió a lanzarse contra sus labios. Ella volvió a enredar los brazos en su cuello, alzando su cabeza para profundizar el beso, cuando de pronto, algo pareció partirla casi en dos. Un dolor intenso le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Intentó apartar sus labios, pero Naruto se lo impidió, sujetándola por la nuca.

-Pasará… -murmuró volviendo a besarla- tranquila…-

Hinata se abrazó más fuerte a él, con lágrimas en sus ojos, deseando que ese dolor pronto remitiera. Jamás pensó que doliera tanto.

Naruto la abrazó, besando su hombro, esperando a que el dolor dejara de hacerle temblar.

-Hinata- ella se negó a soltarle, y él, sonriendo, agarró sus brazos y los bajó, entrelazando sus dedos- Hinata, mírame…- ella abrió sus ojos, que brillaban por las lágrimas. Naruto se acercó y la besó, suavemente, con lentitud, saboreando sus labios, viendo que de nuevo obtenía una respuesta.

Con la pasión encendida, con sus lenguas enredándose, Naruto empezó a moverse, primero lentamente, dejando que ella se adaptara. Pero poco duró para él la calma, y su cuerpo, desobedeciendo su mente, empezó a moverse más rápido, más profundo. Pronto desapareció todo dolor y los dos se encontraban gimiendo, besando entrecortadamente por el movimiento, disfrutando de ese contacto. Hinata se aferró a sus brazos con sus uñas mientras Naruto, apoyado contra su hombro, empujaba y empujaba, cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Naruto!-gritó Hinata entre gemidos, viéndose a punto de llegar.

El rubio, respirando fuerte, agarró una de sus piernas y la subió a su hombro, disfrutando más de ese placer que ambos se estaban dando, volviendo a besarla con fiereza, mordiendo su labio.

Pronto Hinata culminó y Naruto llegó segundos después. La calma pareció llegar después de ese acto. Naruto apoyó su frente en su hombro, intentando recuperar su normalizada respiración mientras Hinata, abrazada él, terminaba de relajarse y comprender lo que había ocurrido.

Lo habían hecho. Acababan de…de… ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo. Estaba tan relajada, pero a la vez tan emocionada. Se había entregado a Naruto. A esa persona, que, sin saber cómo, se había ganado un poco de su confianza. Pero... ¿Había hecho bien? Él. Que era conocido como el cazador. Él, que nunca tenía suficiente con una chica. ¿Ahora qué pasaría con ella?

-Después de esto…-Hinata escuchó su voz ronca, su aliento contra su hombro- me va a ser imposible dejarte ir-

Abrió sus ojos al completo, asombrada. Separó sus brazos, dejando que él se acomodará sobre ella, mirándola.

-¿Q-que…-

Sonriendo, Naruto acercó sus labios a los suyos, apoyándose en sus brazos.

-Te lo dije antes de empezar- murmuró, mirando sus labios hinchados y rojos. Sonrió ladino- eres mía- la besó, introduciendo su lengua- y puede que ahora no te ame- sus labios descendieron por su cuello, lamiendo-pero me falta poco para hacerlo- y sonrió al ver la marca sobre la base de su cuello- muy poco- y antes de que pudiera besar esa zona, Hinata lo abrazó.

-Y-yo…n-no soy diferente- cerró sus ojos, sonrojada furiosamente- n-no soy ningún reto…p-porque yo…yo…te amo-

El rubio abrió sus ojos al completo, asombrado. Alzó su cabeza mientras HInata miraba a un lado.

-Que…-

-Desde el momento en que te vi entrar en clase…me enamoré de ti. E-estuve mucho tiempo intentando acercarme a ti, pero…siempre estabas rodeado de amigos, te alejaban y…cuando vi que las chicas se te declaraban…decidí abandonar- recordó algo triste esos momentos. Momentos en que ella, triste y tímida dejó de acercarse a la gente- te volviste popular y…con ello…-

-Lo sé, un cazador- dijo él, quitándose de encima, molesto por ese mote- mataré a quien haya inventado ese estúpido sobrenombre - gruñó. Cuanto odiaba que lo llamaran así. Bien que sabía que había estado saliendo con muchas, pero no tenían porque haberle puesto ese maldito sobrenombre. ¿Acaso él las mataba después o qué?

Notó que las sábanas se movían y viró el rostro, frunciendo el ceño, extrañado

-Hinata-

Ella, que se había sentado, agarrando la sábana a su cuerpo, se detuvo, tensándose. Naruto también se sentó y estiró su cuello para ver su rostro. Estaba sonrojada, mirando perdida a un punto de la cama y jugando con sus dedos.

-L-lo siento-

¿Y ahora porque se disculpaba? Si no… Y abrió sus ojos al completo. No. Eso que leía en su cara no podía ser cierto. Ella no podía…

-Tú…-Hinata se mordió el labio, avergonzada- tú fuiste…-frunció el ceño- Fuiste tú-

Asintió Hinata, sonrojándose algo más, dejándolo boquiabierto. Ella había sido quien había esparcido ese sobrenombre. Era ella la que había causado que todos lo vieran así. Era por su culpa…por…por….

-Hubo una temporada en que-que llegué a odiarte…un poquito- murmuró-t-te convertiste en-en alguien…malo-

_¿Malo?_

Una venita apareció en su frente y sus manos se empuñaron

-¡P-pero sólo fue por un tiempo!-recalcó ella, virándose a él- luego no…no…es decir yo…-miró a un lado- n-no pensé que…sólo lo dije una vez…no…no queríkiaah!- Naruto la tumbó sobre la cama, sentándose sobre ella y sujetando sus muñecas- N-Naruto…-cuando lo miró, se quedó pálida, se asustó-No..-

-Con que un cazador…-

-Na-Naruto…espera…-pero el rubio mostró una sonrisa cínica bajo sus labios.

-¿Sabes a lo que se dedica un cazador no?- Hinata negó, asustada por ese tono de voz-caza a sus presas… de un solo tiro- ella siguió negando, casi al borde del llanto- ¿sabes que eres tú, Hinata?-se inclinó sobre su rostro, dejando sus labios casi a un roce. Sonrió ladino- mi pequeño conejo-apartó sus labios, pasándolos por su cuello, lamiendo ese punto donde el pulso latía-mi presa- y sus labios descendieron y descendieron.

Lo último que pudo ver Hinata, antes de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse a ese placer, fue esa sexy y burlona sonrisa adornando su rostro.

A partir de ese momento, no existió nada más que Naruto y su cuerpo.

.

.

Esa misma noche, en su casa, Hinata sacó su guión y le echó un vistazo, ilusionada. ¿Amor? ¿Aventuras? ¿Misterios? Ella sería la protagonista y tenía un papel muy importante en esa obra. ¿Qué haría?

Abrió el guió y a medida que andaba leyendo, sus mejillas se iban sonrojando. Cerró el guión y leyó el títutlo._ Happy Marriage. Happy Marriage...Happy..._

Entonces se acordó, de pronto, en aquel día.

_-No te aconsejo hacerlo- Hinata le miró- no es para ti-_

__Él lo había leido. Sabía de que iba a tratar esta historia. Le había advertido...de la peor forma que supo. Lanzó el guión sobre la cama, molesta y sonrojada, cuando de pronto, un papel salió de este, cayendo sobre la alfombra. Hinata se estiró en la cama y lo agarró, volteándose luego, quedando bocarriba. Era una nota. Una nota de Naruto. Se sentó de pronto y la volteó, leyendo el escrito. Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse furiosamente.

_Este guión no es apropiado para tí. _

_Será mejor que lo dejes. No estás preparada para ello.  
_

_PD: Aunque debo admitir que me encantaría escuchar tu dulce voz gimiendo cuando los personajes se acuesten.  
_

_Estaré dispuesto a ayudarte en cuanto me lo pidas. ( y un dibujo al lado, con su cara guiñándole un ojo) _

_Naruto  
_

Hinata arrugó el papel en su mano, molesta.

¿Qué no estaba preparada? ¿Qué la ayudaría?

Volvió a mirar el guión, entrecerrando su mirada. Decidida, lo agarró, se acomodó en la cama y empezó a leerlo de nuevo, sonrojándose.

Le demostraría que podía hacerlo. Que estaba bien preparada. Jamás le pediría ayuda a él.

Porque ella, bien que se valía sola.

Además...después de esa noche...

Mañana mismo iría al estudio a grabar. Nadie le impediría...disfrutar de la cara de Naruto cuando la escuchara.

Esa sería la mejor venganza de todas

**FIN**


End file.
